


New House

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Daddy's apartment is small and comfy and it looks a bit like mommy's study.





	

Daddy's apartment is small and comfy and it looks a bit like mommy's study, only bigger. Their new house is big. It has to be, because it will have to fit her and mommies apartment, dad's apartment and the new baby. It's close to grandma Maggie's home and has a big yard with a swing and a driveway where dad will put up a basketball hoop and there's nothing mommy can do about it because there's no rule against it. Emily wonders why there would be rules against playing basketball in your own back yard. Mommy says no pink flamingos.

Daddy has a picture on his desk. It's a picture of a young boy and a girl with long brown hair. Emily asks who's in the picture and daddy says it's him with his sister. Emily never met his sister, never heard about her before, and she wonders if she doesn't like her mommy like uncle Bill, and that's why she won't come visit. Daddy says she died long ago and Emily feels very sad and hugs her new dad hard. She knows what it's like to lose someone she loves.  
"It's okay baby, that was a long time ago" he tells her stroking her head  
"I will never die, I promise" she replies and means it  
Dad sets her down on his couch and calls for mom, who's in the kitchen packing what little kitchen things he has. She comes out carrying a box and daddy jumps to her  
"Jesus Scully, put that down! No heavy lifting for you" he takes the box from her and sets it by the door.  
"I'm pregnant, Mulder, not sick"  
"I know, and I want us to work as long as possible, but I'm not taking any chances at home. You just hold on to this thing here" he puts his hand on her still small belly "and let me take care of the heavy lifting" he adds smiling and kissing the corner of her mouth quickly.  
"Now, what are we going to do with the starship cruiser?" he asks as Emily sits on the back of the couch watching the fish like a small ginger cat with her feet propped up on the arm rest and fists tucked under her chin. The fish are moving in with them too.  
"Well, your bed already goes to the guest bedroom, so i was thinking the nursery? It should fit, and we haven't bought anything for the baby yet, so we could stick to light walls and dark wood and it should work just fine. Besides, someone will crash there sooner or later and we both know it's comfortable enough for sleeping."  
"Not just sleeping"  
He smiles at her and pulls her closer when there's a knock on the door and three men standing outside the apartment.  
"Uncle Hickey!" Emily squeals and jumps towards their guests  
"Hey there Squirrel Girl!" Frohike hugs her and she lets go of him to hug the other two gunmen as well  
"I don't know what she sees in you" Langly shakes his head  
"She's pure of heart, like her mother. You wouldn't understand"  
"Dad has gifts for you!" Emily pipes up pointing at the three large, taped over boxes on the other side of the door "he packed them himself!"  
"The Mulder Collection?" uncle Langly says, like it's an exhibit at the museum.  
"Yeah, time to pass it on" dad replies putting an arm around mom as she blushes for some reason "I've got all I need right here."  
"Are you sure you don't need help with the move? " uncle Byers is really nice, he always has time to help.  
"The movers will come by tomorrow morning and take care of everything"  
Emily likes to spend evenings with her three cooky uncles, even though she thinks she doesn't really need a babysitter anymore. They let her eat spicy pizza and watch all the cartoons, even the ones late at night on MTV, it's their little secret. They are good at keeping secrets, and their place is really cool.  
They say their goodbyes, and go back to packing the apartment. Daddy has a lot of books, and a lot of suits, and very little dishes. Once everything is put away, the boxes and bags labeled, Emily is watching as dad fishes the fish out of their tank and puts them gently in a bag filled with water.  
"Take good care of them, okay?" she nods in agreement taking the bag from him.  
Dad hands mom her coat and they both take a last long look at the almost empty place  
"You're ready?" mom takes him by the hand and he smiles at her  
"Yeah, let's go"  
Tonight will be the first night at their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Emily doesn't know what's inside the boxes for the Gunmen. Just saying.


End file.
